


is it possible to fall in love at first sight?

by atlasoverthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Femboy hooters, Kenma works at Femboy Hooters, Kuroo is a simp, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasoverthemoon/pseuds/atlasoverthemoon
Summary: Kenma is probably– no, scratch that– is definitely the prettiest person he has ever seen in his life. But, Kuroo’s bad at flirting. He should have known better, but he truly hadn’t expected to meet the man of his dreams working at a Femboy Hooters.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here’s a short lil one shot that I decided to write based off of a tiktok made by @amirtwo. You should def check them out on tiktok, they do amazing haikyuu art and are so amazingly talented. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Alright, are you guys ready to order?”

Kuroo turned his gaze from the volleyball game playing on the large flatscreen TV to the bored voice that had droned out the question. His eyes widened. _Well shit_ , he thought as he stared at the waiter in front of him. The boy was dressed in a cropped tank top and tight fitting shorts. He looked _so good._ And Kuroo knew this was literally just their _uniform_ as he stared at the Femboy Hooters employee, but it took everything within him just to keep from drooling onto the table. 

Across from him, Bokuto chirped an order of four beers. The overexcitable man had just won a game against the number two ranked volleyball team in the nation. It had been an intense match, so Kuroo offered to buy his best friend dinner as congratulations.

Kuroo continued to stare at the waiter as he took down the order on a small tablet. The boy had shoulder length bleach-blonde hair with outgrown roots. His cat-like eyes were a light brown color. He let his gaze wonder away from the pretty face. Kuroo admired the way his lean muscles poked out from beneath what little clothes he was wearing. Ooh, what he would do to run his hands over that delectable skin and–

“What do you want?”

Hearing the boy speak once again brought Kuroo back from his stupor. Even though the question was somewhat rude, he couldn’t find himself directing any ounce of anger toward the beautiful boy. 

“You.”

The surprised flush that came over the boy’s entire body was definitely a sight to see. Kuroo was slightly taken aback himself by his response. He usually wasn’t so smooth in the flirting department, so he gave himself a mental pat on the back for being the suave man that he is. But as quickly as it came, it was once again replaced by a look of indifference, and Kuroo felt his resolve falter.

The waiter clicked his tongue. “Not on the menu,” the waiter quipped. He shifted slightly to lean his weight onto one leg, and Kuroo couldn’t help himself from ogling at the slight ripple of abs.

He had come this far, he thought, so might as well try again right? Kuroo could practically feel the mirth rolling off of Bokuto beside him. He knew as soon as the waiter left, Bokuto’s boisterous laughter would fill the entire bar. It wasn’t like he could embarrass himself any further, so he pressed on with the boy of his dreams that was presented in front of him. Begging wasn’t out of the question, right?

“Please?” he asked with the most charming smile he could muster.

The question seemed to confuse the waiter slightly, as he wasn’t exactly sure what Kuroo could be pleading for. Until he realized that Kuroo was, in fact, still talking about the waiter himself.

“No,” the bottle-blonde replied shortly.

Without skipping a beat, Kuroo continued on. “Pretty please?” He even had the audacity to cock his head slightly to the side, trying to feign that of an innocent puppy.

His persistence seemed to irk the poor boy. “I said no.” His bored tone was now overtaken by an irritated one. Kuroo could practically see the the boy’s stoic mask chipping away as the seconds went on.

Kuroo let out a sigh, accepting the boy’s finality of the rejection. “Fine, fine,” he said with a wave of his hand. While he was disappointed, he wasn’t gonna be one of those creepy dudes who didn’t know how to take no for an answer. “I’m fine with water, and we’ll share the wing combo.” 

The waiter hesitated slightly before taking down the order. He gave Kuroo a final glance, then spun around and stalked off to the back kitchen. 

Just as he had predicted, moments later the room was filled with ugly laughter. A few patrons nearby shot the two of them glares as the owlish boy had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

“Bro! What the hell was that!” Bokuto cried out before continuing on with his hysterics.

Kuroo’s forehead thunked on the table as he let out a low groan. _Really_ , he thought, _what was I thinking?_ He finally lifted his head back up as Bokuto’s laughter died down. “I don’t know, man. He was just _so_ pretty I think my brain short-circuited.”

“Well, he’s definitely not my type,” the muscular man said, leaning back on two legs of his chair, “but I’m proud of you for shooting your shot. Even if it ended up being an airball fifty feet away!” Bokuto threw his head back in laughter at his own joke, promptly sending him spiraling to the floor. It was then Kuroo’s turn to let out is own hyena-like laugh. 

Before he had the chance to help up his friend, a Femboy Hooters employee was at their side. The boy was tall and lean with short raven black hair. He, like their waiter, had a lithe frame and angelic face, with his long eyelashes and gray-blue eyes. The beautiful man helped the large man-child up, voicing questions of concern in a smooth, low voice. Bokuto blushed madly as he got to his feet, stuttering out indignant noises. Finally, he mustered out a weak, “I’m Bokuto.”

The dark-haired employee merely chuckled. Kuroo felt himself cringing in second-hand embarrassment. However, the man was smiling as he offered a small, “Akaashi,” in response.

Bokuto beamed, completely forgetting his awkwardness as he shouted, “Nice to meet you, Aghaashii!” Akaashi flushed slightly and bowed, taking his leave back to the kitchen.

In common fashion of the night, Kuroo let his loud laugh fill the air the moment Akaashi stepped out of sight. _How was it possible they were both so bad at flirting?_

“Dude, shut up!” Bokuto exclaimed with a hard punch to Kuroo’s arm. “At least I got his name!” Kuroo let his laughter die down. He did have a point there.

A few minutes later, their order was delivered to their table. Much to his disappointment, it was brought by a random employee.

After an hour or so of animated conversation about Bokuto’s game, the current chemistry research paper that had Kuroo stumped, and various other things about who-knows what, they were interrupted by the arrival of their check.

It was brought by their original waiter, but as he slid the receipt across the table toward Kuroo, he would not meet his eyes. With his long bangs covering his face, the waiter bowed then hurried away.

Kuroo sighed as he watched the retreating form. He really fucked up. There was absolutely no chance with the beautiful Femboy Hooters waiter now, seeing as though he had completely scared the guy off with his earlier persistence. 

He picked up the receipt to check out the damage done, when his eyes immediately noticed a handwritten message. Scrawled in semi-cursive handwriting were the words “text me” followed by a series of numbers. Kuroo stared at the receipt, unmoving.

“What dude, it couldn’t have been that much,” Bokuto said as he leaned over to stare at the receipt. Then, the man next to him gasped. “Dude! Is that his number!?”

Kuroo continued to stare dumbly at the numbers. He nodded slightly with a small gulp. _I got his number. He gave me his number. I can’t believe he gave me his number. How the hell did I get his number? This is his actual number, right? Oh no, what if this is just a prank? No, no, it’s gotta be real, right?_ Kuroo’s mind rambled with thoughts until he shook his head. He looked at the name of the waiter on the receipt. _Kenma._ Kuroo let a smile make its way to his face. Bokuto was cheering and congratulating him, but all he could do was think about how nicely the man’s name matched him, and how he couldn’t wait to test it out on his own lips.

The bright smile never left the tall man’s face as he paid, leaving the money with a very generous tip underneath a cup on their table. The two friends got up and made their way to the front entrance. As they made their way there, he noticed Kenma and Akaashi off to the side, the latter whispering to Kenma. Kuroo caught Kenma’s gaze for a split second before the much shorter man flicked his eyes to the wall. A bright red blush crawled up his neck, and Kuroo’s smile only widened. Kuroo waved to Akaashi, and the boy gave a quick wave in return. He even offered a small, “Goodbye, Bokuto-san,” as they walked through the door, causing the giant bird-boy to buzz with excitement.

As they walked in the slight cold of the night toward their apartment, the boys were silent for the most part, minds preoccupied and lovestruck.

He knew they’d find love on a Saturday night at Femboy Hooters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finally got around to making a second part to this lil story, and I wanted to thank y’all for all the kudos!! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work :)! This second part is basically the first chapter, but from Kenma’s POV. I know it’s a little redundant, but I thought it would be cute to see Kenma’s reactions to the events of the first part. I know that it’s a very stressful time for Americans right now with the presidential election (because I know I’m very anxious lol), so I hope this little story helps to keep your mind off of things for a bit :)

Just another long day at work. Kenma was already four hours into his shift and yet there was no sign of the night letting up. Every Saturday shift he worked reminded him of why he _hated_ working Saturdays. Sure the tips were better because they got more customers, but more customers also meant more insolent people to deal with. He didn’t hate his job; his coworkers were enjoyable and he had even become friends with a few of them, but Kenma still hated working in general. His feet always got sore from constantly standing and walking around the entire shift. He’d much rather be curled up with his cat at home. 

A drop of cold water slid down his chin as he sipped from his bottle. He lifted his arm to wipe at his mouth and sighed. Just three more hours and he’d be free to go home. _It could be worse_ , he thought just as he heard a knock. The door to the backroom opened and a head of silver hair popped in.

“Hey Kenma, just wanted to let you know that a table in your section was just seated. Yamaguchi already brought them waters, though,” Suga told him with a sweet smile.

Kenma nodded. He’d have to remember to thank the brunette waiter later. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll go out there in a few to take their orders.”

Suga nodded before slipping out and closing the door once again. Kenma placed his water bottle inside of his locker before fishing his phone out. He clicked on the screen and was met by a few notifications.

**From: Shouyou :3**

Ken! How’s your shift going?

**From: Shouyou :3**

Lmk if ya wanna play some among us after work :P

**From: Shouyou :3**

If you’re not too tired of course!!

Kenma smiled down at his phone. He had met the enthusiastic friend of his online about a year ago when they had both ended up on a random Red Dead server together. Unlike most people, Shouyou was surprisingly comforting to play with, as the man was always in a good mood and keeping up conversations. The energy of the other man didn’t drain Kenma’s social battery, so he found himself becoming friends with Shouyou easily.

**To: Shouyou :3**

Work is meh

**To: Shouyou :3**

I’ll txt you when I leave

After sending the quick messages, he stuffed his phone back into his locker and walked out of the backroom. It immediately lead into the bustling kitchen. Kenma adjusted his crop top as he walked through toward the exit. Right before walking out of the kitchen door, he grabbed a tablet from the nearby counter. He pushed open the swinging door with his shoulder and entered the dining area.

The bar was alive with conversation as patrons cheered in front of TVs and talked amongst friends. It had taken Kenma a while to get used to the bustle of the place, especially on Saturday nights, but having worked at Femboy Hooters for well over a year now, Kenma felt oddly comforted by the constant lull of noise. Still not as comfortable as his bed would be right now, though.

Kenma shook the depressing thought from his head as he made his way through the room. It hadn’t taken him long to spot the newly occupied table. It was near the middle of the room, almost directly in the path from the kitchen.

Once he reached the table, the two seated at it hadn’t even noticed his presence, too engrossed by a volleyball game playing on one of the TVs across the room. He took a moment to take in their appearances. The back of their heads faced Kenma, and he noticed that both of the men had _awful_ hairstyles. And that was saying something, considering he himself had let his blonde-dyed hair grow out for far too long, revealing dark brunette roots. Finally, Kenma cleared his throat, promptly grabbing the men’s attention.

As their heads whipped around toward him, Kenma looked down and began tapping on his tablet.

“Alright, are you guys ready to order?” he asked, finally looking up.

His gaze was immediately met by wide, golden eyes. He was the one with oddly colored, black and white hair styled to stick up like two peaks. When the man began to order, the volume was definitely too loud for Kenma’s proximity, but he spoke with a child-like excitement that reminded him a lot like Shouyou.

“Four beers for me, please!” The man exclaimed, holding up a hand to show four fingers as if Kenma hadn’t heard him.

Without hesitating at the large number of beers, he put in the order with a nod. Kenma then lifted his gaze to the other man to take down his order. Their eyes met instantly and, as cliche as it sounded, he thought he felt his breath hitch. He had raven-black hair that stuck up in an odd-looking style of bedhead, fringe coming down on one side of his face. _His eyes_. They were a brown color, but they appeared intelligent and thoughtful, maybe even calculating. It reminded Kenma of his cat back home.

He realized that the two of them had been staring at each other for _much_ longer than was appropriate, and so he decided to quickly ask, “What do you want?”

The question seemed to bring the other man out of his stupor as well, but with one glance up and down of Kenma’s body, the man basically purred out his response, “You.”

Kenma couldn’t contain the full-body flush at the man’s flirtatious _very unexpected_ reply. Before he allowed himself to dwell any longer on the implications of what the man had said, Kenma composed himself once again.

“Not on the menu,” he responded quickly with a click of his tongue. Feigning annoyance was the only thing he could think to do, as he was pretty sure this man wasn’t genuine in his request, but it had still affected Kenma.

He shifted a bit on his feet as moment of awkward silence passed between them, willing himself not to run a hand through his shoulder-length hair. He noticed the man’s eyes flick down momentarily before meeting his eyes once again, and Kenma froze. _What the hell was that?_ he thought, but before he could analyze the look, the man spoke once more.

“Please?” he asked. 

At first, Kenma hadn’t understood the question and felt his brows crease in confusion. The request had come out of nowhere, and it took Kenma a moment to realize the man was still asking to order _him_.

“No,” Kenma replied immediately. He honestly couldn’t tell at this point if the man was just pulling a really long-winded joke.

Without missing a beat, the man asked once more. “Pretty please?”

Now, Kenma was getting annoyed. Even if this wasn’t meant to be a joke, didn’t this guy know how to take no for an answer?

“I said no,” Kenma reiterated, voice clipped with irritation. He tried to school his features back into its usual indifference, but his eyebrows seemed to be permanently scrunched together at the moment. 

“Ah fine, fine,” the man said with a wave of his hand in surrender. “I’m fine with water, and we’ll share the wing combo,” he ordered easily, as if they hadn’t just had that weird interaction.

Kenma waited a moment, staring at the man as if waiting for him to say that it was all just a bad joke earlier, but it never came. With shaky fingers, he put the order into his tablet. He then gave the two a small bow, sending one last glance to the dark-haired man before turning to hurry back to the kitchen.

Once behind the safety of the kitchen door, Kenma allowed himself to breathe. He leaned up against the side wall and clutched the front of his top as he sucked in deep breaths. Underneath his hand, he could feel the hard thud of his heart. _Was that guy seriously flirting with me?_

“Kenma?”

His eyes darted toward the voice and saw one of his coworkers had just walked out of the backroom. Luckily, it was one he was friends with.

“What’s wrong?”

At the question, Kenma finally moved from his spot against the wall. He quickly inputed the order on the large screen next to him. Still not having answered yet, he walked up to Keiji and grabbed his wrist. The man’s face filled with confusion and concern, but Kenma just dragged him to the kitchen door. He stopped them both right in front of it. As he looked out of the small window into the bar, he finally spoke.

“I think that guy just flirted with me,” he said, glancing to his friend.

Keiji’s eyebrows raised. “You think?” he questioned.

Kenma nodded, glancing back to look through the small window.

“Show me,” Keiji said as he moved closer to the shorter boy. They were now pressed against each other, both peering out into the dining area from behind the kitchen door.

“Table 16,” was all Kenma offered, but that was all Keiji needed to find the unsuspecting duo. They watched as the black and white haired customer threw his head back, shoulders shaking with what appeared to be boisterous laughter. The other man who had (maybe?) Flirted with Kenma currently had his head down, forehead resting on the table top.

“Oooh, the one with the crazy hair?” Keiji asked.

Kenma gave him a side glance. “Which one?” he responded with a deadpan voice. He just got a laugh out of his friend, so he decided to continue. “Black hair, red jacket.”

At the description, Keiji gave a thoughtful hum. “You think you like him?”

Kenma grabbed at his fingers, picking at the cuticles absentmindedly. “I mean he’s not ugly,” he mumbled just as the man picked his head up from the table. He began conversing with the other as his laughter seemed to calm down.

“Oh yeah I’d have to agree, he’s _definitely_ not ugly,” Keiji offered and Kenma clicked his tongue. The taller man just chuckled as he continued, “Don’t worry, I don’t want him. Just give him your number if you’re interested. I mean, if you say he flirted with you then it’s obvious he’s into you.” After a small pause, he spoke once more, “You could hook me up with the owl one, though.

Kenma turned his head to look fully at his friend. Seeing that he wasn’t joking, he made a face he knew Keiji would read as disgust.

“Hey! You’re in no place to judge with Mr. Bedhead over there,” he chastised.

Kenma rolled his eyes, but found that he couldn’t disagree with Keiji, so he just went back to watching the two patrons as they talked.

“I don’t even know why I’m considering it,” he confessed, “they both seem like idiots.” And as if on cue, the ‘owl one’ toppled backwards off of his chair and onto the floor. The two waiters watched on with wide eyes for only a second before Keiji moved into action. He was past the door and into the main room faster than Kenma could comprehend. From his place behind the door, Kenma watched as Keiji ran up to the large man’s side, helping him stand up, and the black-haired customer clutched his abdomen, face split into a large grin with laughter. 

Before he could stop himself, Kenma felt a small smile creep up on his face at the display. He saw Keiji and the tall, owlish man exchange a few words and Kenma’s smile morphed into a smirk. His black-haired coworker gave a bow before walking back into the kitchen. Once the door closed, Keiji took a position very similar to one Kenma had not too long ago, face red as he leaned back against the wall.

“Why don’t you just give him your number if you’re interested?” Kenma chastised.

Keiji threw him a glare. “Alright! So it’s not as easy as it looks, but at least _I_ got his name.”

Kenma clicked his tongue. “Whatever.” He stole one last glance out the window before looking back at his coworker. “C’mon, let’s just get back to work.”

Keiji agreed, peeling himself from the wall and fixing his appearance, adjusting the hem of his crop top and running a hand through his neat curls. 

The two walked to another part of the kitchen and started putting away freshly washed cups and dishes. They did this and other tasks around the area for a while before they both had to check on their tables. Kenma walked around the dining room while pointedly avoiding a _certain_ table, getting more water and clearing dishes from tables within his section. Heading back into the kitchen, he began wrapping up new table sets when Yamaguchi poked his head in the door from the dining area.

“Hey, Kenma, it looks like your table 16 is ready for their check.”

The blonde froze. He knew this would come eventually, but he had constantly been denying the fact that he would soon have to interact with that table at least once more tonight. As his heart pounded in his chest, he realized he was _mortified_. He had already embarrassed himself in front of the man and after talking to Keiji, he actually sort of _maybe_ regretted not taking the man up on his offer if it was in fact genuine. Kenma was so bad with relationships and _feelings_ , how was he supposed to know if someone was actually interested in him. 

“Uh, Kenma? Are you okay?”

Kenma’s head whipped over to the voice, realizing that Yamaguchi was still staring at him and Kenma was still frozen in place. The blonde cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry I’m good,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just tired.”

Yamaguchi nodded, sending a sympathetic smile the boy’s way. “Make sure to drink some water. At least the shift’s almost over!” Yamaguchi cheered softly.

Kenma nodded once more, taking in a deep breath as Yamaguchi disappeared behind the door. He walked over to the screen and pulled up the order history for table 16. After a once-over, he prompted for the receipt to be printed. As the machine whirred, Kenma leaned onto the counter. His anxiety continued to spike as he contemplated what was about to happen. He had a few options to choose from:

1) Kenma tries to talk to act like it never happened and awkwardly gives the table their 

check.

2) Kenma lets someone else deliver the check (a very appealing option).

3) Kenma sucks it up and somehow gives the very attractive man his number.

The receipt finished printing and Kenma wanted to strangle himself. He could just let this night go and never think about the man ever again… but was that something he really wanted? When would he ever have another option to a possible relationship? It’s not like people directly flirted with him often, if at all. 

Kenma let out a frustrated groan as he snatched up the receipt maybe a little too aggressively. He dug a pen out from his apron, placing into his mouth and ripping the cap off with his teeth before quickly writing on the receipt.

He stood there, staring at the numbers scribbled onto the small piece of paper. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t believe he was about to do this. But before he let himself dwell too much, he walked to the exit of the kitchen and pushed through the door. His eyes were trained onto his shoes as he made his way to the table. He can’t look at the man, if he saw his face Kenma would _definitely_ chicken out and just embarrass himself further. So, he placed the receipt face-down on the table and slid it toward the dark-haired man. Kenma then turned around and hurried back to the safety of the kitchen.

The door closed behind him and he immediately stood to look out the little window. Kenma watched as the man reached out to the check, expression unreadable before he turned it over. It took a moment, but the man’s eyes widened. He continued to watch silently as the dark-haired man sat there, staring at the little piece of paper in his hand. When the man’s companion leaned over to peer at the receipt, time seemed to finally move again. A wide grin fell onto the man’s lips as he and his friend began rowdily talking to each other, most likely excited about Kenma’s decision to offer his number.

The display was honestly kind of cute, as the dark-haired man couldn’t keep his eyes off of the paper and a smile from his face. Kenma felt his stomach flip and heat rush to his cheeks. He bit his lip to keep the smile from his face as he watched the overtly excited men.

He then heard chuckling from behind him, whirling his head around to find Keiji and Suga standing before him. Chuckling behind their hands, the two men gave Kenma knowing looks. He threw them a glare as he walked past the duo to continue doing some random work in the kitchen to distract himself. Even as he put away dishes, he struggled to hide his elated smile from his face.

Once the last cup is put away, Kenma grabbed a circular tray and joined Keiji out in the main area to buss tables. The two were only working for a few minutes when his table 16 finally got up from their seats.

Kenma watched as the two men stood and his breath caught in his throat.

“Looks like someone’s happy,” Keiji whispered to Kenma as they watched the man walk with a pep in his step, his shoulders held high, and a bright grin on his face. “Oooh, and he’s _tall_ ,” Keiji cooed.

Kenma’s face flushed and he forced his eyes to look away as the men walked past them. He _was_ really tall. A lot taller than Kenma, that was for sure. He heard Keiji politely call out, “Goodbye, Bokuto-san,” and he finally looked up. Of course, brown eyes immediately locked onto his, and they held each other’s gaze for a moment before the man walked out of the door.

Kenma had to remind himself how to breathe as he stared at the door for a second longer. He shook his head, the faintest shadow of a smile pulling at his lips as he went back to clearing off the table. Kenma pointedly ignored the smug expression on Keiji’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that irritated by it. For not the first time tonight, he thought about how he couldn’t wait for his shift to finally end. However, this time, he hoped he’d see a text from a certain tall and dark-haired man.

**Author's Note:**

> So if people want it, I might continue this lil story with Kenma's POV and maybe even continue to show how their relationships progress. I guess we'll see! Hope you enjoyed and remember to check out @amirtwo on tiktok if you wanna see the drawings that inspired this fic!


End file.
